


С поличным

by Lisa_Lis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Suspense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lis/pseuds/Lisa_Lis
Summary: Входная дверь была не заперта, и Акитеру забеспокоился.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 68





	С поличным

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды krtsk на SW 5.0.  
Бета - named_Juan.

График отпусков сдвинули из-за ухода Казуки-сан в декрет: что-то пошло не так, и она оставила отдел раньше срока. Хотя это портило все его планы, Акитеру не мог сердиться, ведь Казуки-сан была милой и улыбчивой девушкой, которой желалось только хорошее. Он как раз думал, стоит ли послать открытку или лучше написать в рабочий Лайн, когда вставил ключ в замочную скважину и с удивлением обнаружил, что входная дверь не заперта.

Акитеру забеспокоился. Кей никогда бы не оставил дверь открытой на ночь намеренно, тем более когда родители неделю как отдыхали в Осаке. В забывчивость Кея верилось ещё меньше.

В коридоре было светло и тихо, у самого порога лежал волейбольный мяч — настоящая ловушка для грабителей. Акитеру и сам едва о него не споткнулся; обычно Кей не разбрасывал мячи тут и там, а всегда уносил к себе. Видно, вчера играл и поленился протереть сразу.

Акитеру прислушался: дом хранил тишину, какая бывает лишь ранним утром, — ни подозрительных шорохов, ни льющейся воды или включённой микроволновки. Впрочем, это подозрений не вызывало: Кей, когда выпадала возможность, мог с упоением проспать до обеда. И в этом не было бы ничего странного, если бы не открытая дверь.

Он наклонился за упавшей с вешалки курткой — тяжёлый светлый джинс, закатанные на четверь рукава, едва уловимый запах морской соли (в ней явно только вчера прогуливались по побережью). Беспокойство внутри улеглось, уступая место интуитивному подозрению, что дело совсем не в грабителях.

Акитеру оставил сумку у шкафа, снял кроссовки один об другой, заминая пятки, — Кей, увидев, закатил бы глаза и цыкнул. В детстве, донашивая за Акитеру волейбольные кроссовки, он всегда жаловался на эту его привычку. Акитеру улыбнулся, тихонько проходя дальше, сразу на второй этаж к комнате Кея. Хотелось сперва убедиться, что Кей в порядке, и только после этого осматривать дом.

Стучаться он не стал, справедливо решив, что в восемь утра Кей вряд ли бодро пригласит его войти — скорее уж попросит проваливать. Акитеру аккуратно повернул дверную ручку и заглянул в комнату, тут же испытав облегчение: светловолосая макушка Кея совсем чуть-чуть, но всё же выглядывала из-под смятого одеяла. В подушку он зарылся носом совсем как в детстве, и Акитеру едва сдержал умилённый смешок.

Пользуясь моментом, он обежал комнату взглядом, испытывая странное чувство ностальгии и, немного, грусти. Комната осталась почти такой же, какой Акитеру помнил её со старшей школы Кея — будто застыла во времени с тех пор, как хозяин уехал учиться в Токио. И вместе с тем, в этот приезд явно что-то изменилось. В углу стояла неразобранная дорожная сумка, на стуле висела небрежно брошенная фиолетовая толстовка и красная футболка поверх, но дело было не в них.

На стене добавился постер олимпийской сборной, прилепленный скотчем криво и словно бы впопыхах, как будто и без желания вовсе — на нём, заметно измятом, в составе команды красовался Кагеяма. А ещё Ушиджима Вакатоши, и оба этих лица Кей мог вынести… разве что на спор.

Акитеру перевёл взгляд на полку с книгами, отмечая, что прибавилась парочка новых. У него всегда была исключительная память на детали, и он точно знал, что нелюбимой Кеем классики здесь раньше не стояло, как и томиков ранобе, которые тот никогда не покупал. На тумбочке у кровати лежал самсунг в красном чехле, хотя ещё недавно Кей пользовался айфоном. Неужели разбил?

В конце концов Акитеру оставил Кея досыпать, так и не переступив порог его комнаты: он и без того сунул нос в дела брата, не стоило нарушать границы ещё больше. Он заглянул к себе и в родительскую спальню — все кровати были застланы, если кто-то у Кея и ночевал, то только в его постели. Версию с грабителями Акитеру отбросил окончательно, посмеявшись над самим собой, и направился на кухню.

В кухне едва слышно пахло вчерашним ужином — панировкой, соусом терияки и чуть-чуть лимоном — и свежестью из-за открытого на проветривание окна. Было чисто; Кей, педантичный и аккуратный, никогда не устраивал беспорядок в отсутствие родителей и не оставлял всё на последний день. Только на столе стояла заполненная лишь на треть вазочка со сладкими рисовыми чипсами, которые Кей на дух не переносил. И чашки на мойке стояло две, хотя это, конечно, могло ничего и не значить.

В Акитеру проснулся азарт, и он решил тщательно изучить содержимое холодильника. Именно тогда его и застал Кей.

— Проголодался? — вместо приветствия сказал он, заставляя Акитеру вздрогнуть.

— Кей! Страшно же! — вскрикнул он, оборачиваясь.

Тот стоял на пороге, помятый со сна, и щурился. Его волосы растрепались так сильно, что захотелось их причесать или хотя бы пригладить — с тех пор, как Кей немного отрастил длину, Акитеру то и дело ловил себя на этом желании. Его младший брат вырос, и отчего-то с этим не хотелось мириться.

— Я тебя разбудил? Извини. Дверь была не заперта, и я заволновался…

— Нормально, — махнул рукой Кей. — Я умоюсь, а ты пока… сделаешь кофе?

Акитеру кивнул и вновь занялся холодильником, еды в котором оказалось многовато на одного. Кей был прав, есть хотелось до ужаса. А ещё — узнать, с кем же он ночевал, так что Акитеру немедленно пожалел, что так и не добрался до ванной. Теперь все возможные улики, вроде чужой зубной щётки, точно исчезнут стараниями Кея.

Вместе с тем, он и так пришёл к выводу, что Кей обзавёлся вовсе не подружкой: в доме не нашлось ни одной девичьей вещи, зато обнаружилась чужая (наверняка) джинсовая куртка и неразобранная сумка (девушка никогда бы не оставила одежду мяться, в этом Акитеру был уверен на все сто). Доводы были притянуты за уши, но они подтверждали давнее подозрение, что его младший брат девочками не интересовался. Акитеру это не смущало и не злило. Всё, чего он хотел, — чтобы рядом с Кеем был достойный его человек.

Пока разогревался рис, закипел и чайник; Акитеру терпеливо пролил воду через пуровер, как любил Кей, хотя себе бы просто заварил кофе прямо в чашке.

Кей, посвежевший и причёсанный, появился на кухне как раз вовремя, когда Акитеру вбивал в рис яйцо. Выглядел он хотя и слегка настороженным, всё равно непривычно довольным и сияющим. Акитеру знал это чувство, когда от счастья распирает изнутри настолько, что не можешь его приглушить, даже если очень хочется. Кею оно удивительно шло.

— Приятного аппетита, — пожелал Акитеру.

— Приятного, — кивнул Кей, принимаясь за еду.

Завтракали в тишине. Акитеру прикидывал, как будут развиваться события дальше: тот, кто ночевал у Кея, наверняка собирался вернуться — иначе бы запер дверь или разбудил Кея перед уходом. Он даже принялся перебирать имена, вспоминая токийских знакомых Кея…

— Ладно, спрашивай, — сказал Кей, покончив с рисом. — Я вижу, тебе не терпится.

Акитеру не выдержал и улыбнулся, стараясь смягчить серьёзный настрой Кея.

— И как скоро ты планировал представить своего парня?

Кей удивлённо приподнял бровь, нервно ухватился за чашку обеими руками, как за спасательный круг. На щеках расцвёл яркий румянец, и в большем подтверждении своих догадок Акитеру не нуждался.

— Ну… я планировал, — неуверенно выдохнул он. Вскинулся: — И как ты догадался?

— Да так, всякие мелочи: незапертая дверь, джинсовая куртка в прихожей — явно на тебя большая, а ты их даже никогда не носил, мяч у порога…

— Ты сам всегда бросал мяч у порога, — надулся Кей.

— Даже если бы не все эти мелочи, я бы всё понял по твоему лицу, — поддразнил Акитеру и рассмеялся, стоило Кею закатить глаза.

Из прихожей раздался звук открывающейся двери, и Кей застыл, нервно поджав губы — ухмылки как не бывало. Акитеру с удивлением понял, что Кей действительно, по-настоящему переживает из-за предстоящего знакомства. Одно это говорило об их отношениях так много, что Акитеру пообещал себе принять любой выбор Кея. Хотя толика сомнения всё-таки оставалась, и это напрягало.

— Цукки, я дома! — раздалось из коридора под шуршание пакетов. И тише: — Ох, можно я просто буду повторять эту фразу до конца жизни?..

Сомнения испарились, стоило услышать сказанное парнем, чей голос казался смутно знакомым. Кей стыдливо хмыкнул, пряча горящее лицо в ладонях и отказываясь смотреть Акитеру в глаза.

На пороге кухни замер Куроо Тецуро с коробкой пирожных в руке, болтающимся на запястье пакетом из ближайшего комбини и двумя стаканчиками кофе на вынос.

В голове мигом пронеслись сухие рассказы Кея про летний лагерь и обучение блокам на первом году, и его частые поездки в Токио во второй и третий года, и период маниакальной подготовки к экзаменам, когда он решил поступать в столицу. Тогда именно Куроо поднатаскал Кея по нескольким предметам, постоянно мелькая в окошке скайпа. Да и после переезда Акитеру если о ком-то и слышал — так это о Куроо, который затащил его младшего брата в команду и всячески мешал Кею провести лучшие годы студенчества спокойно и скучно.

Куроо растерянно открыл и закрыл рот, явно не зная, что сказать, бросил на Кея умоляющий о помощи взгляд.

Акитеру тепло ему улыбнулся, протягивая руку.


End file.
